A Love That Will Never Die
by hemery
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Anyway, this is what if Gabrielle said yes to John. Pairings inside.
1. Proposal And Acceptance

This is my first Desperate Housewives fanfic, and I hope it doesn't suck! And I feel sooooooo sorry for John because Gabrielle said that he was a 'dumb play toy'! He was soooo upset when she said no! So, this chapter is what I think should happen. It's a mostly John/Gabrielle story, but there's some Julie/Zach (I think it's that spelling!) and Susan/Mike. Go ahead! Flame me! Your flames will be laughed at and used to cook my food and keep me warm! So hah!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Desperate Housewives! Then Gabrielle would REALLY say yes to John! Too bad I don't……**

**-**Dedicated to tanmx, a good friend of mine.

Chapter 1: Proposal And Acceptance

"Mrs Solis, will you marry me?" John asked as he knelt down and presented his grandmother's (Or is it great grandmother? .:Readers glare angrily at me:. Sorry…..) diamond ring to Gabrielle.

"Oh god….." she muttered under her breath as she starred at the beautifully crafted diamond ring before her.

"How will we survive?" she mumbled.

"You can ask Mr Solis for the things you bought for the house and since you're already supporting yourself now, what's the difference?" he said, staying in his position.

"What a minute, what? Me, supporting myself? Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I saw you modeling for this car at the mall last week, and assumed that you had to support yourself. I heard that Mr Solis was sent to jail, you know….." He said, gazing into her eyes.

"And even if I say yes, where will we live? In this apartment?" She asked.

"Don't need to worry about that, a friend of mine has this old house that he doesn't go to anymore and he offered for me, no, us to stay there. Provided we pay the bills of course." He said, seriously.

"I….." she said, fiddling with her jacket.

"And I'll try my best to earn money from my gardening business!" he said, hoping that might change her mind.

"I'd prefer if you continued our studies, then in future, you'll be able to support me." She said, smiling. "And don't worry. You won't need to go home. I'll settle your parents and your school fees."

"Does that mean?" he said, smiling slightly.

She nodded.

"I love you Mrs Solis!" he cried, hugging her, then kissing her.

"And, since we're probably going to be married soon, please call me Gabrielle." She said, puling away from him.

"And before you put the ring on for me, don't." She said, holding his hand.

"Why not?" he asked, suddenly scared.

"For now, I can't be with you. But bare with it. I'll be back….. soon. For now, stay here. I need to get some money, settle your parents then tell Carlos that we won't be together anymore." She said standing up.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back." She said, kissing him lightly.

And with that, she walked out of the door, and back 'home'.

­

Done! 1st chapter done! You know, I wish John got the happy ending he wanted in the series….. but he didn't…….. I wish Gabrielle wasn't so mean to him too! I know that deep inside, she really, really, loves him….. Oh well. Anyway, R&R everyone! R&R!


	2. Dealing With The Parents

OMG! Sorry for the long update! It's just that I've been really busy lately, so updates won't be very quick. Please, please, bear with me.

**Disclaimer: If I owned DH, I would be this HUGE mega director dude, don't you think? And am I that kind of person? Think hard…… DDDDUUUUUHHHHH! NO!**

Chapter 2: Dealing With The Parents

Stepping out of her posh, sleek car, she hesitated, as she watched John's parents approach her, a hopeful look on his father's face, but a deadly look written clearly on his mother's face.

Hurrying, she scurried to her front door, hoping they wouldn't catch up in time.

"Crap…." She muttered under her breath, as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Mr and Mrs Rowland," she greeted, trying hard not to punch Mrs Rowland in the face.

"Where is John?" the blonde demanded, her wrinkles showing clearly on her face.

"Oh, um….. I don't know how to say this, but it turns out that you gave me the wrong address." She lied, thanking God that she was a good actress.

"Very funny, how can you prove this?" Mrs Rowland asked threateningly, practically wavering a fist in Gabrielle's face.

"Look, I went all the way there, only to get myself embarrassed, and have my ass slapped by a bunch of jocks. So if you don't mind, I'd like some time to _relax._" She hissed, turning to unlock her front door.

"Prove it. Or I will call the police." Mrs Rowland threatened, folding her arms.

Sighing, Gabrielle turned to face them, cocking her face to a side and smiling at them.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you go there yourself?" she said coyly, acting sweet.

"Fine. We will." Mrs Rowland exclaimed, grabbing her husband's arm roughly and walking to their car.

Fumbling with the keys, Gabrielle hurried into her house, shutting the door tight and grabbing her phone, dialing John's number in record time.

"Hello? John? Is that you?"

"Mrs So-, I mean, Gabrielle, what's up?"

"Look, your parents are on your way to your place. You'd better hide. I told them they gave me the wrong address. Tell that roommate of yours to lie to them." She said, peering through the small glass window.

"What! How much time do I have?"

"They're just leaving. You have about 20 minutes."

"Ok, got it. Bye."

"Bye." She replied, hanging up and watching them drive away slowly.

----Meanwhile, somewhere in Wisteria Lane……----

"You know, Zach? I'm not breaking up with you because of my Mom." Julie shouted, watching as Zach grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Then, why?" he asked, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"I can't believe that you can even think of killing Andrew! That's why! And you think that killing him is _right_! How can I love you if you're like that?" she screamed.

"Please, Julie……." He whispered, reaching out for her.

"No, Zach. This, this is over." She said, turning, and walking out of the room.

"ARGH!" Zach yelled, grabbing a photo frame from the coffee table and throwing it to ground, watching as pieces of glass broke and fell to the ground.


End file.
